harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Rolf Scamander
Scamander |hideb= |born= |died= |blood=Pure-blood or Half-bloodRolf´s grandparents were wizards, meaning one of his parents must have been wizard or Squib. |species=Human |gender=Male |skin=Dark http://www.pottermore.com/en/daily-prophet/qwc2014/2014-07-08/dumbledores-army-reunites |marital=Married | |hidem=hide |job=*Naturalist *Chief Consulting Magizoologist to the Daily Prophet |house=Hufflepuff (possibly)In Ch. 4 of Harry Potter and the Half-blood Prince, Horace Slughorn states that family members are often Sorted into the same House. |loyalty=*Scamander family *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Rolf Scamander was a magizoologist and the grandson of Newt Scamander and his wife Porpentina. He married Luna LovegoodJK Rowling Web Chat, 30th July and had twin sons named Lorcan and Lysander.Times Online - The Unwritten Story of Harry's Friends and Their Children Biography Early life Not much is known about Rolf's early life other than the fact that he was the grandson of Newt Scamander and his wife Porpentina. Marriage Rolf married Luna Lovegood, a fellow naturalist.JK Rowling Web Chat, 30th July According to Rita Skeeter, he had an unforgettably shocked expression when he saw Luna's wedding dress, made of rainbows, spangles and a tiara of silver unicorn horns, which was voted ‘Most Hideous Outfit of the Year' by readers of Skeeter's regular Daily Prophet column. The couple had twin sons named Lorcan and Lysander.Times Online - The Unwritten Story of Harry's Friends and Their Children Chief Consulting Magizoologist By the 2010s, Rolf Scamander was the Chief Consulting Magizoologist to the Daily Prophet. It was in this capacity that he remarked about the Argentinian Council of Magic's lack of foresight over the organisation of the opening ceremony of the 2014 Quidditch World Cup, which escalated into a fight between various team mascots prompted by an attempt to make the Fijian Dukuwaqa and Norwegian Selma share a lake.New from J.K. Rowling - Daily Prophet: 12 April 2014 He also attended the final of the 2014 Quidditch World Cup and sat in the VIP boxes with his wife, where he held an interesting conversation with Charlie Weasley and held Luna's hands, which might have been because he was trying to prevent his wife from putting on one of her famous Special Event Hats, according to Rita Skeeter. Relationships Luna Lovegood Luna is Rolf's wife, and they presumably met out of Hogwarts. They were both naturalists and both spent their time "globetrotting and looking for weird creatures".J.K. Rowling: A Year in the Life Rolf had two sons with Luna; both were born "considerably later" than the children of Harry Potter and their other friends. Sons Rolf and Luna had twin sons, Lorcan and Lysander. Etymology Rolf is a modern variant of the Norse name Hrolfr, which came from the German name Hrodulf (famous wolf). Rolf is formed from the words hrodr and ulf, meaning "honour" and "wolf", respectively. His name therefore means "Honourable wolf". Rolf, being a form of Rudolph, would be related etymologically to the Potter name Rodolphus Lestrange. Appearances Rolf is believed to have dark skin which is mentioned by Rita Skeeter when she was reporting on the :en:2014_Quidditch_World_Cup_final2014 Quidditch World Cup final she writes "... Rolf Scamander, swarthy grandson of ...". *''J.K. Rowling: A Year in the Life'' *''Pottermore'' Notes and references ru:Рольф Саламандер es:Rolf Scamander fr:Rolf Scamander it:Rold Scamander pl:Rolf Scamander Scamander, Rolf Scamander, Rolf Scamander, Rolf Scamander, Rolf Category:Scamander family Scamander, Rolf Category:Lovegood family Category:Luna Lovegood's romantic relationships Category:Fathers